A Winter Miracle
by changeofheart505
Summary: "You're gonna be fine..." She told her once. 'But I'm not... I'm not fine,' she thought as her sister's words echoed through her head. The Burgess' annual Winter Solstice Ball was in a week, and she wished her sister was there to enjoy it with her. Well, Emma Overland is about to get her wish. She's going to see her sister again. Big Four, Fem!Jack and time travel.
1. Prologue

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: Hi, I just had this idea for a new fic, and it managed to wrestle its way out of my head.**

**Sakura: So, we decided to post it. It's a Big Four fic, with fem!Jack and in future chapters, human! Tooth, Toothless, Sandy and Bunny. Enjoy the fic. **

Prolouge

_"It's okay, it's okay. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." She had told her._

_"No, we're not!" The other cried. _

_"Come on, would I trick you?" _

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" _

_"W-well, n-not this, I promise.I promise, you're gonna, you're gonna be fine. Want to play a game? Let's play hopscotch, like we play everyday." She gave a warm smile, "it's as easy as one... woah!" A giggle from the other, "two... three! Now, you. One," a gasp, "that's it, that's it... two..." another gasp, "three!" A grunt and the other was safe. She smiled and stood, only to have the ice under her feet break._

_ "JACK!" The other cried. _

Emma Overland gasped as she sat up. Two years since the day that happened. Two years since her sister's death. She just wished for another day with her sister. It was a week until the day of her death, December 21, 1779. Ironically, that was also her sister's date of birth. Emma looked at the moon outside her window. She did this every night since that horrible day.

"Please, just let me have one more day with Jack. Just one more day." She looked away, never noticing the moon shine brighter.

**Kura: There it is, tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: Hello again. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 1

300 Years into the Future

Jack Frost laughed as she ran away from a fuming E. Aster Bunnymund. Why? It's best not to ask. She ran past Sandy and Tooth, but North managed to catch her while she past him.

"NORTH!" She whined as the doors to Globe/Meeting Room opened. A girl with incredibly lony blond hair ran in.

"HI! I'M RAPUNZEL!" She yelled as she ran in, tripping over her own feet a few times. "North told us a new Guardian would join us, are you her?" Jack just nodded. She wasn't sure how to respond to the perky blond.

"Oi, Punzie let the wee lamb breath." A fiery red headed Scottish girl appeared, "name's Merida Dunbroch." Finally, a boy with a mechanical leg and a dragon at his side entered.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, don't laugh at my name," Hiccup said. Jack bit back her laugh and sighed instead. It had been a month since she had joined the Guardians.

"North?" She turned to tue Russian, "who're they?"

"Guardians, still new to the business. They only have between... two to four years pf experience."

"And where were they when..." Jack trailed off.

"We're also Seasons. Hiccup is Autumn, Rapunzel Spring, and I'm Summer. You're also a Season, Winter." Merida explained. All the while, no one noticed Sandy frantically waving his arms, sand figures poppijg over his head. Getting frustrated, he grabbed a near by elf, and rang its bell. Finally getting everyone's attention, he pointed to the moon.

"Ah, Man in Moon!" North said, "Sandy, why didn't say something?" Sandy huffed at this. North then turned back to the moon. Its beam of light landed on Jack, then a calendar. It glowed on December 21, 2013. But, why? North's eyes widened.

"Jack, when you were... alive, did anything happen on December 21?" Jack grimaced and nodded.

"My birthday for one, the day I died, the day I became Jack Frost and the Burgess's Winter Solstice Ball. Why?" Jack said calmly.

"How can you say that so casually?!" Rapunzel asked.

"Practice?" North looked back the moon, its light landed on a globe. One he hardly used, but he knew what this meant.

"Manny, is sending us back to 1779."

**Kura: Regiew please!**


	3. Chapter 2

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: Hi again. **

**Sakura: Enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

Emma Overland, age twelve, sighed as she walked out of her house. She said hello to all who greeted her, but it wasn't the same. Jacklyn was gone, and no matter how hard she tries to move on, she can't.

"EMMA!" A girl called. It was Claire, one of Jacklyn's friends and one of the many Burgess' children. Claire was like a second older sister to Emma.

"Are you coming to the Ball?" Emma shrugged.

"I want to but... I've never gone without... Jacklyn. So..." Claire nodded. She loved the dark brown and white gown Jacklyn wore. She even looked good barefoot, which was everyday. She looked down at the younger.

"I bet Jacklyn is watching us, she may not be here, but she's here." Claire patted her heart. Emma smiled as the two continued to walk towards the Baker's. The Ball was in a few days, but Emma couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen. But she had no idea what it could be. Or why it was happening.

"So, I'll see you at the Ball?" Claire asked. Emma slowly nodded and Claire ran off with a smile.

'Jack, I hope you are watching me.' With that, Emma walked into the Bakery.

* * *

"So, wait, we're going back in time?" Jack asked, "why?!" No one ever mentioned time travel to her. This was just too... confusing for her.

"Yes, but time here will freeze. So you have no need to worry!" North said. Jack nodded, but the look of confusion was still etched on her face. "Also, it involves a wish. From a girl named Emma Janette Overland."

Jack's eyes widened. She slowly made her way over to North. "Emma... she was my little sister..."

**Kura: Review and get a free cookie! *holds up a cookie jar* **


	4. Chapter 3

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: Hello again. **

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

"So... do we all go? Or-" Jack said.

"Wait, you had a sister? What was she like, what did she like? Was she pretty? Nice?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack backed away while answering, "Yes, she was a sweet, kind girl, she loved going to the Burgess Ball with me, yes and yes." North laughed as he shook the globe and smashed it on the floor. Jack was the first to enter, followed by Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless, Tooth, Aster, Sandy and North. When he passed through, everything in the Pole froze along with the present.

* * *

"Uh, so where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"This is... woah..." Jack stared at the others.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"You make great humans, you know that, right?" Jack said after a moment.

"HUMAN?!" They yelled. Tooth, Sandy, Aster and Toothless were humans. Toothiana had black hair, lightly tanned skin, pink eyes, and a blue and green gown. She wore gold earrings and a golden necklace. Aster had silvery blue black hair, grassy green eyes a gray shirt and black pants. Sandy had blond hsir and golden eyes, warm ones like honey,a white shirt and tan pants. Toothless looked a lot like Harry Potter. He had wild black hair, emerald eyes, a white shirt with a green jacket and black pabts. They all wore buckled shoes. Jack smiled as she reached behind a tree and grabbed a bunddle of cloth. She then went behind a tree and everyone wondered what was in the cloth. Jack came back out wearing a gown with a white top and brown skirt. She also wore a brown corset over the white part of her dress, showing off the curves of her chest, to complete the look she wore a cloak and held her staff.

"Ye look like a shepherdess," Merida said. Jack laughed.

"That's because I was one. We're in the woods near Burgess. Follow me!" She skipped away. The others looked shocked at, well, everything. From how much at home Jack was to the new humans among them.

**Kura: Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

A Winter Miracle

**Sakura: Hey everyone. **

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 4

"Emma, are you sure you want to go this year?" Lucinda Overland asked. She worried about how her daughter would behave.

"Yes. Mother, do you ever get the feelibg something is about to happen? Something big?" She asked. Lucinda, or Lucy as she was called, shook her head.

"Perhaps before, but no. No I haven't." Emma sighed and let her mother continue her work. The Winter Solstice Ball was in a few days. And she wanted to be ready. She set off to the tailor's to see if her dress was ready, she had saved just enough for a new one. A nice light blue with white and silver. She and Claire had picked it out. Emma smiled as she arrived at her destination. She didn't hesitate when she entered.

"Hello Emily!" The man said. Emma laughed, Mr. Evans was the only person who called her by her full name, Emily, but to everyone else, she was Emma.

"Hello Mr. Evans, is my dress ready" Recieving the dress, Emma paid the man and left.

* * *

"So, what do you do at a... Ball?" Bunny asked.

"Dance, duh," Jack said. "It's as easy as, one..." she grabbed Hiccup and pulled him into a dance they all knew well, the waltz, "two.. three, one two three, one two three... see?" The others nodded. But they decided to practice some more. They didn't want to look like idiots.

"Are Balls always so... formal?" Merida asked. Upon getting a nod from both Jack and Rapunzel, the fiesty red head groaned.

"But, the one thing I love most about this Ball is that you can see the moon at its brightest. And then, the snow comes ever so gently. A perfect day." Jack began to spin around. She was lost in her own memories of the Ball. Tooth smiled.

"So, I guess once we're there, we won't be invisible, right North?" The Russian nodded.

"Manny did say when we arrived, to be the last to enter. Then, he'll make us visible to everyone. Jack, how much farther?" Jack looked around.

"I say... a day or two. We should sleep, I suggest in the trees, you never know, so goodnight." The others followed her example.

"I still think this is weird," Toothless muttered. He was still trying to adjust to his new form.

"It is weird, but it'll be over soon. Just a few more days..." Hiccup said and soon, his soft snoring could be heard.

**Kura: Review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

A Winter Miracle

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

**Kura: Hope you like it!**

Chapter 5

The next day, everyone continued their walk. They stopped a few times to rest or eat. Another day had passed. But soon, they made it out of the forest. Jack smiled as she looked around.

"Guys, the Ball is tomorrow night. Are you ready?" She asked. The others nodded. They were ready. Merida even decided to put up with Tooth and Rapunzel going crazy over her hair. Aster, as Bunny told them to call him as to not reveal who he really was, smiled at the children who ran around.

* * *

"... and I was thinking about wearing my favorite blue gown, but, oh I don't know!" Claire whined. Emma laughed. She was currently at the Burgess' home. She, Claire and Claire's sisters, Samantha, Rosella, Mary, Elizabeth and Susan were currently deciding on what Claire should wear. So far, Claire had whined more than she looked.

"I say we let mother help," Susan said. She got up and went to search for their mother. Mrs. Burgess, a woman by the name of Charlotte, walked in. Seeing the piles of dresses, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Go with the midnight blue Claire." Claire nodded and grabbed the dress. She set it down and quickly grabbed anything she thought would look good with it. In the end, she chose a necklace made of silver with a sapphire as the pendant and an aqua ring.

"Tomorrow's the big day, are you girls ready?" Charlotte smiled when the girls nodded. She was especially happy for Emma, who had lost not only her sister, but her first ever friend. Because what better friendship, than being sisters? Tomorrow couldn't come any quicker. And it was true. The next day came quickly, preparations for the ball already being done. The Winter Solstice Ball would start in a few hours, and Charlotte wanted everything to be ready.

**Kura: Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: So close to the end, just a few more chapters. And still no reviews?! **

**Sakura: She'll get over it. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 6

Emma smiled as she looked at herself. Her brown hair was loose. The dress looked better than she could of smiled as she joined her daughter. She was weaing a lilac gown, borrowed from Charlotte. Her own brown hair was in an elegant braid. She patted Emma's shoulders and handed her a necklace. It was a silver chain with a snowflake. The necklace had belonged to Jacklyn once.

"This way, she can be there too." Was all Lucy said as she placed it around Emma's neck. Smiling, Emma followed her mother to Burgess' for the Winter Solstice Ball. They passed a few people heading that way as well. Emma sighed and looked at the moon.

"When the moon is at its brightest, make a wish. Unlike the stars, if you really desire this, and if it is kind and ungreedy, it will come true for you," she muttered. Jacklyn said that to her. Jack would tell her, that during Winter, the moon would grant wishes at its brightest. On the Winter Solstice. Every year, they wished for a fun new day and long happy future. And Emma was still alive.

"Mrs. Overland, Miss Overland." A man said as he bowed before them. Emma gasoed at how the Ballroom looked. It looked like an indoor ice casttle. Spotting Claire, Emma excused herself and went over to her friend. He other girls soon joined them. Everyone was there. The Ball was open to all who desired to come. Then, the doors opened. A girl with long, braided hair and a male with darker colored hair entered. Followed by a red head, a brunette, a girl and a boy with black hair, a man with white hair and a short man with sandy blond hair. The new comers were complete strangers.

"Ahem," Charlotte clesred her throat and approached the new comers, "who are you? And welcome to my home." The blond girl smiled and curtsied.

"I am Rapunzel Corona, these are my friends, Merida Dunbroch, Henry Haddock, Ana Fae (Tooth), Edward Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas North, Micheal Fury (Toothless), Sandy Anderson and, uh... guys, where's..." Rapunzel trailed off. The others noticed the lack of a winter spirit.

"Da da da, she's late, again..." Hiccup groaned. Aster shook his head and looked around. Everyone wondered who could be left. Then, they heard it. The voice that had left two years ago.

"Emma?"

**Kura: Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: Hi, we get an unexpected visitor. **

**Sakura: So enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7

"Emma?" Emma froze. She turned around slowly. She was scared. Was this all a joke. A trick?

"Emma?" This time, a figure walked out of the shadows. How she managed to stay hiddedn was shocking. She had pure white hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin and was barefoot. Despite the differences in appesrances, Emma felt as if no, it couldn't be!

"J-Jack?" The girl smiled.

"She remembers... She remembers!" Jack cheered. Everyone gasped. This girl was Jacklyn Overland?!

"Jacklyn?" Lucy walked over to her eldest daughter and cupped a hand over one of her cheeks, "you're freezing!"

"Whoops... sorry guys, the one thing I can't control..." Jack saod with a sheepish grin. Turning back to her mother, Jack smiled, "it's normal. I... I don't know if I can..." North smiled at her.

"Manny is giving us permission to tell everyone who we truly are and what it is we do." He told her.

"Really?" Merida asked.

"Yes."

"Great! For one, I am Merida Dunbroch, Princess of the Dunbroch clan in Scottland. I am the Season, Summer, Guardian of Bravery. I'm over 1000 years old." Everyone gave their stories, leaving Jack as the last to speak.

"I'm Jack Frost, formerly Jacklyn Overland. I'm the Season, Winter, Guardian of Fun. I'm 316 years old as of today." Everyone gaped.

"You're joking. Jacklyn faked her death so her family would suffer and she disguised herself like this," a girl named Kirsten sneered. Jack growled as a menacing laugh filled the air.

"Something is up, I feel it, in my belly!" North said as he patted his belly.

"It is a pleasure to see you all here, especially you Jack," the voice said. Jack tensed, her staff ready in her grip.

"Pitch..." Aster growled, "North, if Pitch manages to scare enough people, he'll get more powerful, and could kill any one of us, he already tried with Sandy!" Tooth glared at the gray skinned msn with cold golden eyes and messy .

"Jack, who's that?" Emma asked. Jack sent an icy glare at the man.

"Someone I never wanted to see again, Pitch Black."

**Kura: Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: Oooh, things get feisty!**

**Sakura: That's right, so get to reading and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

"Pitch Black?" Emma repeated. Jack just nodded and gripped he staff in front of her. The others got their respected weapons out as well. Aster had his boomerangs, Sandy had his sand whips, North had his swords, Rapunzel had her frying pan, Merida had her bow, and Hiccup, Toothless and Tooth each held a dagger in their hands. Pitch looked around, feeling the fear radiating from the room.

"Why, isn't this pleasant, the Big Four, old and new all together in one place. And look at you all, dressed so nicely," He said in a mocking voice. Aster growled. He raised his boomerang threateningly.

"But, then again, you had to dress nicely. For little Emma," Emma cringed. She backed away when black horses made from sand appeared, "look around you, Jack, everyone you held dear in your heart, everyone you wished to see once more, scared. Their afraid, and this time, you can't save them." Jack glared at Pitch and tightened her grip on her staff. The other Guardians and Toothless looked between the two. Pitch looked smug and Jack looked furious.

"No one believes in you, Jack, the only reason they can see you if because of the Moon, without it, your nothing but a lonely little Sprite. Tell me, how did it feel when you own sister walked straight through you?" Emma gasped and looked at the pained face her sister held.

"When… when did that happen?" She asked. Jack gave her a small smile.

"A few months after I died…"

_FLASHBACK _

_Jack knew the last time she had been here several people had walked through her. They couldn't see her at all, let alone touch her. _

_'But it could be different this time,' she thought to herself. The only way to find out was if she went back, right? Sighing, Jack jumped off the branch she was perched on and walked into the colony. She sidestepped as many people as she could, glad that no one had passed through her yet. That was when she heard the crying._

_"I miss you so much…" the girl said. She had teary brown eyes and her own brown hair was in a braid. Jack moved closer to the girl, who had gotten up._

_"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. The girl didn't respond. She just looked at the frozen lake._

_"Why?"_

_"Why, wha-" Jack gasped when the girl ran right through her. She sighed after the pain stopped. 'Guess I'll always be invisible…'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Emma cringed when she thought back to that day.

"You see Jack, not even your sister could see you! It's a surprise you never snapped, oh wait, you did on Easter Sunday! Remember that day Bunnymund? Oh, how I wish I was there when Jack let out such a fierce storm. Tell me, Jack, did anyone die when you caused that blizzard? How did it feel to have everyone call you useless, monster, child killer-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack snapped and lashed out. The others gasped. Jack was upset beyond belief. She jumped high into the air, and swung her staff, causing snow and ice to shoot out of it. Pitch moved before it could reach him. It went on like this for a while. Jack would send blast after blast at Pitch and he would dodge her attacks. The others wanted to help, but had no idea how. That was when the Moon shone through the highest window. Tooth gasped when her dress and jewelry turned into her feathers. Her wings appeared and the moment she took flying, her mini fairies appeared. Aster turned back onto a six foot one rabbit. The Pooka smirked as he tapped his foot and had his Egg Warriors appear. North took out two snowglobes, smashed them into the ground and had his yetis, elves and sleigh appear. Sandy turned back into a golden man made out of sand.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup said. Michael nodded and ran towards the beams of light and everyone, except those who weren't fazed, gasped when he turned into a dragon. Two horses then appeared.

"ANGUS!"

"MAXIMUS!" Merida and Rapunzel ran to their horses and mounted on. The room was filled in awe and fear. Pitch smirked as he disappeared. The Guardians all looked around. They weren't going to back down from this fight. Pitch wouldn't win this fight. He wouldn't, they swore to it.

"JACK!" Jack spun around to see Pitch holding her sister. The tears were visible in the younger's eyes. The fear she had was high. And then, it rushed right back to them. The only difference, there was no lake and this time, Emma might be the one that dies.

"Pitch, let her go," Jack said. Pitch looked at her.

"No." Jack gaped at him. This was also like that time he held Baby Tooth captive. Jack growled and stepped forwards.

"I'm not asking you," she sneered, "I'm telling you. Let. Her. Go." Emma whimpered and looked at Jack.

"Jack… I'm scared…" Jack looked over at her, a soft smile graced her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. You're gonna be fine. You wanna know why?" Emma nodded, "We're gonna have a little fun instead." Emma looked shocked. Was Jack being serious?

"How can we?!"

"Emma, trust me on this. Fun is my center. You just have to believe in me…"

**_"You just have to believe in me… believe in me…. Believe in me… believe…"_** the words her sister had said the day she died echoed through Emma's ears. Slowly Emma nodded, still aware of the Boogeyman right behind her.

"We're gonna play a game! We're-"

"Gonna play hopscotch again?" Emma giggled when Jack shot her a look.

"No! No, we're gonna play a simple game of tag."

"HUH?!" The word echoed from everyone. Why tag?

"On ice."

Another "huh?!" filled the air.

"But we need one little thing…" Jack slammed her staff down and the floor was covered in ice. Pitch slipped and Emma ran away from his, slipping along the way. She looked at Jack and saw the same warmth they held two years ago.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. Jack looked at the mini battle that was going on, wondering whether or not she should join in, or if she had done enough from her part.

"Ask me what?"

"How much did you remember when… when you became… you?" Jack laughed at that.

"Nothing but what the Moon told me. He told me I was Jack Frost and left it at that. For three hundred years I just wandered around, hoping someone would see me, but nothing. Then one day, I was in Russia, made it snow, had fun doing it, came back here to Burgess, met Jamie technically, met up with the Kangaroo-"

"BUNNY DAMN IT!"

"Whatever Kangaroo! Where was I… oh, right, Kangaroo. Then I had two yetis shove me in a sack and toss me into a magic portal, met the rest of the Guardians, had Tooth, Ana, Emma, put her hands in my mouth, told I was a Guardian, refused the invite, then I helped Tooth and the others collect teeth because Pitch took her fairies. Okay, you know what? This is getting too long, so let's end it at I met Jamie, my first believer might I add, defeated Pitch, became a Guardian and here I am." Emma nodded, taking this all in. Her sister had amnesia for slightly over 300 years, but now, she remembered everything and came back.

"How…?"

"How did this happen?" Emma nodded, "you made a wish on the moon. I told you before, if you make a wish on the moon in winter, during its brightest, it'll come true if it's not greedy. Wanting to see a loved one, who technically isn't dead, isn't greedy, or selfish, it means you still comfort, that you needed reassurance that everything will be okay. It means… it means you missed me." Emma nodded. She did miss her sister. The two girls looked at each other, somehow, they managed to block out the sounds of the fight behind them. Jack looked over and placed a hand on Emma's shoulders.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you Emma, I always have." With that said, Jack leaped into the air, and using her staff, created a blizzard. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and she gave a small shriek.

"Whoa whoa whoa! It's just me!" Claire said.

"Sorry, I guess I'm… jumpy." Emma blushed. The two girls were pulled off to the side by Claire's brother Thomas, Jr. They watched on as fairies flew, sand turned into creepy horses and wonderful animals, people, etc. boomerangs flew, swords clashed and frost crept all over the place. Pitch snarled and turned his attention onto the crowd. He didn't say anything as he made a quick slashing motion with his staff.

"EMMA!"

**Kura: review!**


	10. Chapter 9

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: There may be one more chapter after this, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Sakura: Depending on this chapter ends, either this will be the last, or we'll be adding one more. So enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

"EMMA!" Jack cried as she ran to her sister's side.

"JACK!" The rest of the Guardians cried out in anguish. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Jack shoved her sister away and tool the blow from Pitch's scythe. Pitch let out a laugh as she fell. Jack held her side and whimpered in pain.

"No…. no, please no!" Emma cried as she looked out the window, "you brought her back to me, please… please don't take her away from like this… again…" Rapunzel looked ready to cry. The older Guardians looked ready to kill. Especially Toothiana. No one, NO ONE, messes with her Sweet Tooth and gets away with it!

"Aw, the ever protective older sister," Pitch sneered. Jack coughed up some blood and let out a few weak cries. "But, it's too late, you'll never save her. Jack Frost, is as good as dead!" Everyone in the room gasped in horror. Emma looked down at her sister, who was breathing heavily as black sand flowed through her veins.

"E-Emma?" Jack reached up and stroked her sister's cheek, "I'm so happy… that… I saw you… after three hundred years… I love you…" And Jack closed her eyes, hand falling limp.

"Jack?" Emma nudged her, "Jack?! JACK?!"

**Kura: Short, I know, but the drama! Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

A Winter Miracle

**Sakura: Last time, we left you Jack dyeing, *gasp*and the Guardians in raging shock. We are the end of this story. So enjoy the chapter. And stay tuned for the epilogue next chapter.**

Chapter 9

"JACK! PLEASE! JACK! JACK!" Emma continued to shake her sister. Jack had yet to show any signs of life, and was looking more and more like a corpse. Tooth shrieked and flew right at Pitch. Before he could dodge her, her fist flew right at his jaw.

"Here!" She snapped, tossing a penny at him. He looked at her for a moment, before looking over his shoulders. He could make out a single tooth. He growled as his fist clenched the penny. "That was for-"

"JACK!" Emma yelled as her sister's body glowed. Jack's eyes snapped open. Ice blue orbs taking everything in. she began coughing and hacking up black sand. Rapunzel quickly ran over and unbraided her hair.

"That's a lot of hair…" Claire muttered. Everyone agreed.

"Lay her down," Rapunzel said. Emma nodded and pushed her sister down. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine…" everyone gasped when her hair started glowing. "Change the fates design, make the clocks reverse, heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." The glowing stopped and Jack stopped hacking sand.

"JACK!" Emma tackled her sister into a hug. Jack laughed as she did.

"I told I would always be there," Jack murmured into her sister's hair, "and I always will…" She gave the moon a thankful look. "Now, I think we have a battle to win."

Pitch growled as Toothless sent him a vicious glare. He realized he wouldn't be able to defeat the Guardians this time around. Gathering up his Nightmares, Pitch sent out one last glare, "Believe me when I say, this war isn't over, I will get what I want. And you lucked out, Frost." And he was gone. The tension in the room was deep enough to cut with a knife.

"I have one thing to say after all that," Jack said.

"What?" Emma asked, her tears of joy still falling slowly.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked as she held out a hand to her sister. Emma laughed and laughed. Slowly, everyone else laughed as well as they grabbed a dance partner.

**Kura: I messed up Punzie's song... my bad! **

**Sakura: Epilogue is next, review.**


	12. Epilogue

A Winter Miracle

**Kura: We've reached the end of another fic.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the epilogue.**

EPILOGUE

Six years after her sister's return, Emma Overland visited her sister's lake, which had been named Overland Lake.

"Hey Jack," she said softly as she placed a hand on the icy surface, "I'm getting married. Remember Nathaniel Burgess? He's the lucky man. I know you said you'd always be there, but… I miss you, but I know you're okay, and if I see you again, I'll die happy." She placed an envelope on the ice. When she left, a white haired girl walked out of the shadows of the trees. The girl wondered why the other had been at her lake and how she knew her name. she picked up the card and looked at it.

**_You have been invited to the wedding of Nathaniel Burgess and Emma Overland._**

**_When: December 21, 1785._**

**_Where: Overland Lake._**

**_Time: At sundown._**

The girl looked at the card and back towards the spot the other girl had been.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Emma looked nervous as everyone got ready for her wedding. It was at that moment she felt a cool breeze. Looking into the forest, she smiled when she caught sight of Jack Frost, formerly known as her sister, Jacklyn Overland.

'She came,' Emma thought as she took her mother's arm and was led to her new life with Nathaniel. 'I knew she would, even if she doesn't remember me…'

ABOUT 300 YEARS LATER

Jack smiled as she picked up a card. It was at that moment that she noticed the writing on the back.

_Dear Jack,_

_Everything's been well since you left… again. I started courting Nathaniel Burgess and one thing led to another and we're getting married. I hope that wherever you are, you read this. I love you. I still miss you, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did before. Claire got married a few years ago as well and just gave birth to her son, Jackson, whom we dubbed Jack as well. Her husband, Joshua Bennet is a wonderful man, and I'm happy to say their son reminds me of you. He's sweet, kind, and has a wonderful laugh for a three year old. I guess this is really goodbye, but I know we'll be in each other's hearts for eternity._

_Love, Emma Overland Burgess._

Jack openly cried as she read that letter. She smiled when Hiccup walked in.

"You okay?" He asked as the rest of the Guardians arrived. They all looked at Jack in concern.

"Y-yeah," Jack waved the card, "just remembering everything about her."

**Kura: I had to keep from crying when I wrote Emma's letter.**

**Sakura: Thank you for reading A Winter Miracle, review!**


End file.
